


Too sweet?

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [140]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing Derek Hale, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssugar, alley and heat.





	Too sweet?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Friday’s words from sterekdrabbles, sugar, alley, heat, with the added theme of [loyalty](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-loyalty). Have some pre-relationship and blushing Derek ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177670013817) and [on pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/posts/91175).)

Derek stopped by the alley next to the coffee shop and took a second to look at the people in there. Stiles was sitting alone near a corner, phone in one hand and a book open in front of him, always researching, always helping.

He pushed the door opened and entered, nodded at Stiles when he looked up. He got them a latte each before joining him, and Stiles snatched his immediately.

“Aah, I love you, you’re the best, thank you,” he groaned and emptied too many sugar packages into it.

Heat rose on Derek’s cheeks. “No problem,” he croaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
